1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to oscillators, and more particularly to oscillators for providing multiple oscillating signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices sometimes employ oscillator devices in conjunction with a voltage converter to convert a voltage. In particular, the voltage converter typically uses multiple switch capacitor modules to convert a supplied voltage, whereby the oscillator generates clock signals that control switching of the switch capacitor modules. However, depending on the arrangement of the voltage converter, different ones of the switch capacitor modules can require different voltages to change the states of the associated switches. Accordingly, in some devices, the oscillator generates each clock signal having a peak voltage equal to the highest voltage required to actuate any of the switches. However, this approach can consume an undesirably large amount of power. In other devices, the clock signals are passed through voltage converters so that the peak voltage for each clock signal is set to the appropriate level for the associated switch. However, the voltage converters can be inefficient and consume an undesirable amount of circuit area.
In still other devices a latch-based drive scheme is employed to modify the clock signal for each switch. In particular, intermediate voltage levels available in a voltage converter serve as supply rails that drive partially-cross coupled inverters. Transitions in the lowest voltage range travel up the “rungs” of the converter topology to change the state of each latch, thereby turning on/off the desired switches. However, the latch-based drive scheme is typically not suitable for converters that need to drive current loads characteristic of data processing devices due to the large crowbar current that results in flipping the latch configuration.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.